Rescue Me
by Saving Angel
Summary: No matter how desperate Sansa felt in King's Landing, he was always there. He saved her from mobs, from Joffrey, and in the end, from Kings Landing itself. Sansa chooses to leave with the Hound during the Battle of Blackwater and leave the life she knows behind. Will it be worth it? And what of her feelings for Sandor, and his for her? Bad summary, but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It has been far too long since I have written anything, so here you are! This is a Sandor/Sansa fiction that is based loosely on the series Game of Thrones. It is mainly based upon the TV show by HBO. It will be multi-chapter, though I am not very far into it yet, so be patient with me. I am not sure how long it will be yet. Sorry that this first chapter is so short, but there will be more coming soon, I promise. I love this pairing so much and cannot wait to try my hand at it. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! **

Rescue Me

Chapter 1

Sandor Clegane growled at the masses, shoving the Joffrey ahead of him and swatting at anything in his path with his sword, not caring whom it hit. He gave the young king to the other members of the Kingsguard, but did not follow them into the keep. He looked around for her bright red hair, but saw none. _Damn it all.. _He spat and looked around again. Shoving his way back into the fray, he saw one of her maids running past. Grabbing the woman harshly by the arm, surely hard enough to leave a bruise, he barked "The Stark girl, where has she gone?"

The woman shook her head, and the Hound shoved her away. It was only sheer luck that he heard her screams, recognizing her voice instantly. He ran in the direction of her pleas and soon enough found her. He grimaced at the scene before him. Three men surrounded her, one holding her shoulders down, one holding a leg, and the other between her legs and hiking up her skirt. She did not see him until he had grabbed the man from between her legs and disemboweled him, casting him aside as easily as swatting a fly. He made quick work of the other, the one holding her leg, with a quick thrust of his dagger into his kidney. This man, too, was tossed aside.

By this time, the third was attempting to escape. Sansa had scrambled to the back of the room and shoved her skirts back to her ankles, cowering in fear. The Hound skillfully grabbed the third man and slit his throat with a fluid motion that spoke of much experience. He was careful to angle his body between the gore and Sansa, not wanting to scare her even more than she was already.

Sheathing his dagger, he turned to her and did his best not to look menacing, though he was sure the blood covering his armor did not help. "It's alright, you are safe now, Little Bird," he reached a hand down to her gently and slowly, not wanting to startle her. To his surprise, she smiled up at him and took his hand.

"Thank you, Ser…" Sandor grunted at her and hoisted her up over his shoulder. He shoved his way through the crowd once more and into the Red Keep. She was whisked away by her maids as soon as he could set her down.

"Make sure you see to that cut!" he barked after them.

Tyrion Lannister waddled over to him, thanking him profusely. The Hound just grunted at him, "It wasn't for you…" and walked away in search of a good skin of Dornish Red. He needed to clear his head. He could not shake the image of Sansa, sprawled on the floor, so helpless and afraid. He never wanted to see that face again. The Hound had cared for the girl since he had set eyes on her, and even more since seeing her courage in the face of losing her father and others that she cared about. It was disturbing to him how often the girl wound her way into his thoughts, even into his dreams.

Grabbing a wineskin from the kitchens, Sandor made his way to his room and stripped off his dirty armor, collapsing on his bed. He knew he should have cleaned himself up better first, but he didn't care. Soon he would rise and wash his armor and return to the side of the king. But for now, he would sit and drink and think of the girl who would never pay him the attention that he paid her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue Me

Chapter 2

Sansa lounged in her room later that evening wrapped in her softest robe. The events of the day kept flashing through her mind. The fear, the feeling of the man on top of her… She couldn't seem to shake it. She shivered, though it was warm in her room. She couldn't believe how close she had come to losing her most precious possession in the eyes of those around her, the only attribute that made her useful to Queen Cersei and King Joffrey. If those men had succeeded… she would have been useless, and cast aside immediately.

It was almost time for dinner, and Sansa knew she should be dressing to attend the feast in the hall, but she did not have the energy. Deciding that she would take her supper in her room, she lie down in her bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

_Bang, bang, bang! _

"Lady Sansa, Lady Sansa, you must wake up!" Shae ran into Sansa's chambers and threw her covers off. Sansa just stared at her, confused and still half asleep. "My lady, you have been summoned. You must dress, now!"

_Summoned? _Sansa had no idea what she could possibly have done this time. "Summoned where? By who?"

"To the throne room, my lady. By the King," Shae was hurrying Sansa to her dressing table after shoving her into a gown. Sansa braced herself as Shae attempted to make her presentable. Mere minutes later Sansa was being escorted to the Throne Room.

Sansa walked with what she hoped was grace as she faced her betrothed lazing on his throne. "My lord," Sansa curtsied low, eyes on the ground.

"My lady," Joffrey sneered. "If I can call you a lady, after today."

"My lord, I am not sure what you mean," Sansa did not dare look up at him. She feared seeing the anger in his eyes.

"Gallivanting around the street with urchins, acting like some common whore, I might as well give you to Littlefinger now. You would be well suited for one of his brothels after today."

Sansa blushed deeply at being shamed in front of the court. "My lord, I can assure you…"

"Shut up, whore! I heard the account from my dog himself, I heard how you had your legs spread for those _commoners_!" Joffrey practically spat at her. "Your behavior is not fitting for a future queen. You are lucky I do not cast you off to live on the streets after your actions today."

Sansa dared not respond. Whatever tale the Hound had told Joffrey must have been far from the truth. She chanced a glance up at him and saw his stormy face, eyes cast away, not willing to look at her. _Good, _she thought. Next, she looked at Joffrey. If this were to be her fate, she would not shy away. She would show him the courage that he developed because of him, because of his mistreatment.

Joffrey was looking down at her with more hatred than she had ever seen in his eyes. "Because I am a just and merciful king, I will keep you off of the streets, for now. However, if you insist on acting like the little tramp that you are, there will be consequences. Ser Meryn, Ser Boros, show her how we treat disobedient little whores like herself."

Sansa did not have time to respond before the two knights were upon her, one punching her in the stomach and the other kicking her onto the floor. She fell with a choked cry, tears already welling in her eyes. One blow was followed by another, first her stomach, then her legs, and arms, a few to her head, a slap across her face, Sansa lost track of time in her pain.

"Enough!" Sansa heard someone call out, and the blows stopped. Sansa tried to sit up, but couldn't figure out which way up was. She could feel that her clothes were ripped, exposing her body in a most inappropriate manner. Something rough was draped across her form, and she could sense herself being lifted in strong arms. "It will not do to kill the girl, my lord," a rough voice growled.

Gathering her strength, she opened her eyes and looked up into the face of the Hound. He was carrying her from the room and into the corridor leading to her chamber.

"Thank you, Ser…" Sansa's voice sounded far away and choked. She almost didn't recognize it herself.

"I've told you before, girl, I'm no Ser!" The Hound growled down at her.

Sansa didn't say another word. She could not take any more unkindness. She had had enough for one day.

Shae was waiting outside of Sansa's room, and her eyes went wide as she saw the large man carrying her Lady down the hallway. She threw the door open immediately and hurried in, the Hound on her heels. He entered the room and set the girl on her bed as gently as he could. Sansa gazed up at him with admiration in her eyes. He couldn't stand that look. _For fucks sake, I'm going soft…_ Sandor growled to himself. He couldn't have her thinking he was some type of hero. He had let them beat her and did nothing. Without thinking, he growled, "You should have gotten worse, almost losing the only part of you that matters, your pretty little cunt."

Sansa's eyes went wide, whether form his words or his vulgarity, or perhaps both, he did not know. However, he was not going to wait to find out. Turning on his heel, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Sansa was not sure why she broke down crying. Maybe it was pain, or maybe it was the shock of the entire situation. Maybe it was hopelessness. Or maybe it was the biting words from the one man she had been able to count on for protection. No matter the reason, Sansa Stark sobbed herself to sleep for yet another night in Kings Landing.

**A/N: Poor Sansa. It will get better for her soon though. Not quite next chapter, but soon after. Again, sorry its so short. Thoughts so far? Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! This is my first time writing this pairing, so please let me know if I am doing a good job or if there are things that I need to pay more attention to. Thank you all for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Rescue Me

Chapter 3

Looking down at her soiled, red sheets, Sansa panicked. Running to the door of her chambers, she threw it open, only to run directly into the back of her night guard. She stumbled and fell into the wall, shaking.

Her guard turned and steadied her. She looked up and began stuttering an apology, only to have it die on her lips. She was looking into the face of the Hound. His face was schooled into his usual mask, giving nothing away. However, as Sansa looked closer, she thought she saw concern in his eyes.

"Shae, please… Please, I need Shae…" Sansa couldn't stop her stuttering. Shaking violently, she fell to the floor. Tears were welling in her eyes. If the queen finds out, it won't be long… Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand moving down her arm, grabbing her hand, and pulling her upright again. She looked into his face and saw kindness there, the first kindness she had seen since entering King's Landing; at least the first that was real. He guided her back into her chambers and to a seat, kneeling before her.

"What is it, girl? What's the matter?" He rasped in a gentler manner than his usual speech.

"It… its happened… I need to hide it… Shae, I need Shae… Please…" She was crying uncontrollably now, repeating her words and looking around desperately.

The Hound stood and glanced about. At first, nothing seemed amiss. But then he saw it. The red stain on her sheets. _So the little bird is a little bird no longer… _It took the Hound a moment to register why she was upset. Surely her mother had educated her… But then it dawned on him. She was now fit to bear children. That little cunt Joffrey's children.

"Stay here, Little Bird," the Hound quickly exited the room, shutting the door behind him. He ran through the castle, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving. When he arrived at the section of the castle where lady's maids stayed, he barked an order at the nearest woman to find her. When Shae arrived, she looked very startled at having been summoned in the middle of the night, and by the Hound none the less.

"What is it? What is the matter?"

"Come," The Hound would not explain with others present, lest word get back to the Queen. Shae hardly had time to follow him before he was rushing back to Sansa's chambers. Shae ran through the door when they arrived and took in the scene before her. Sansa was stabbing at the mattress with a knife, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Shae saw the red and ran to one side of the mattress. "Sansa, help me flip it!" The Hound was already moving to Sansa's side, gently taking the knife from her grasp, lest she hurt herself. He grabbed the mattress next to the small woman and helped them flip it over.

Shae ushered Sansa into her washroom and spoke softly to the still crying girl. Sandor saw Sansa nod and sat down. Shae then approached him. Pulling him into the hallway and shutting the door, she glared up at the man. He almost laughed at her, attempting to intimidate him. He was the Hound, for fucks sake, and she was just the Imp's little bed warmer. "Do not let anyone into her room until I return." He nodded and positioned himself in front of the door.

Shae hurried down to the servants rooms again and sought out some clean sheets and rags. She also grabbed a pitcher of warm water scented with lavender before rushing back. Shoving her way past the hound, she found the girl calmer now. "Sansa, we have to change the sheet. The other one will be burned. Come now, help me get it off."

The two women went to work pulling off the soiled sheet and folding it so the red could not be seen. They remade the bed and it appeared as if nothing had ever happened. "Here now, clean yourself off and put these rags in your smallclothes. Hurry." Sansa nodded and did as she was told as Shae peeked back out, relieved when she saw Sandor still leaning against the wall outside her chambers. Shae shoved the spoiled sheet into his arms, "I need you to burn this, now. There can be no evidence." As quickly as she had appeared, she was gone again, back into the room with Sansa.

The Hound was not sure why he obeyed, he should have gone to the queen straight away and told her of his discovery. But he couldn't. He couldn't stand the thought of the king joining the innocent girl in her bed, attempting to put a child in her, hurting her in the process. Sandor shoved that thought away, his blood already boiling. The little prick of a king would do nothing of the sort, as long as he was in Kings Landing to prevent it. He had felt no particular loyalty towards Robert Baratheon, but even the Hound could tell that Robert was a much better king than Joffrey ever would be. The little fuck threw too many tantrums to be taken seriously.

Ser Meryn rounded the corner, almost running directly into the Hound in the process. Glaring, Sandor attempted to skirt around the false knight, rage filling him as he looked upon the face of one of the men who had beaten Sansa at the Joffrey's bidding. However, Meryn was not having it. "What do you have there, dog?"

"Bugger off, and mind your own business," The Hound growled.

"I think I would rather have a look see…" Ser Meryn made to grab the bundled up sheet from the Hound's hand, but Sandor shoved him aside with his forearm before he could get ahold of it, pinning the man against the stone wall.

"I told you, fuck off and stay out of matters that do not concern you," Sandor's teeth were bared, much like those of the creature after which he got his nickname. Without waiting for a response, the Hound stalked off to his room.

Slamming the door behind him and bolting it, he stalked over to the fireplace, which he had never used. Striking some flint, he lit the blaze, staying as far away as possible from the flames. _Seven hells, _Sandor thought, _why did I agree to this? The damn handmaiden could have burned the fucking sheet herself. _Throwing the cloth into the fire, he stepped back and watched it burn. He was not sure how long he stared into the flames, attempting not to think back to that fateful day with his brother so long ago. Finally, when every last thread was burned into ash, he stood and threw his pitcher of wine over the flames, watching as his favorite thing extinguished his least favorite, and hurried back to Sansa's chambers to assure the two women that the evidence had been destroyed.

**A/N: Well, there you have it, folks. Chapter 3! Please let me know what you think! I am having a little bit of writers block with the next few chapters and could really use some encouragement! I know it is not very heavy into the San-San fun yet, but this will be a little bit of a slow building story. I don't want it to happen to quickly, or else it may not stay as true to character. Speaking of characters, how have I been doing with them? Any review is a good review in my eyes! :) **


End file.
